The End of the Blue Blur
by MeruisBored
Summary: Shadow joins Eggman in his mission to take over the world. Knowing that certain hedgehog always gets in the way, Eggman knows the only way they'll be successful is if this annoyance is removed. He sends Shadow out to capture or kill Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I don't think I'm going to include them actually plotting to get Sonic...just too lazy x_x Plus, we all know Eggman would want him to do that anyway sooooo the next update will start right off with the battle.

Eggman surprised himself with how fast he was running. He had never been so fast in all of his life but who wouldn't be when being chased down by security. Upon reaching his destination, he pressed a big button beside the door causing another heavy metal one to shut in front of him. He had finally reached it; The genius creation his grandfather has left behind was right there in his sight. The only thing in the way was a tall pod like container kept closed by a keypad.

"Uh...well." Eggman sighed as he randomly pressed keys.

Luckily, it opened, releasing tons of fog while a familiar figure sat up.

"It's you, Sonic! Damn you...are you trying to ruin my plans again?!" Eggman complained, backing away from his rival...or so he thought.

A black and red striped hedgehog emerged then knelled before him. The only thing he could do is pick up his jaw from the floor.

"My name is Shadow. In order to thank you for releasing me...whatever you wish...I will grant to you."

**~Somewhere else~**

Everyone was ecstatic when Eggman and his henchmen disappeared...everyone except for Sonic that is. They enjoyed this break while he died of boredom. Months had gone by without a single bit of action. The hero sat down with Knuckles and Tails on the sofa and let out a sigh. Was it really a possibility that he _**missed**_ the egg head? A loud noise followed by a vibration, powerful enough to make him move, snapped him out of this thought. Then the electricity went out.

"What was that?!" Amy loudly asked from the shower.

As it continued, it got worse but easier to identify. Soon it was made out to be something close to a giant walking.

"I don't like the sound of this." Tails said, frightened, while he hid under a cushion on the couch.

Sonic walked over and picked it up before tossing it to the other side of the room; Earning himself a dirty glare from the fox.

"Whatever it is, it's big." Sonic stated, ignoring Tails.

Knuckles was still leaned way back into his seat. He didn't look like he was in the mood for anything right now. All this time without having to do any work sure had its affects on them. "Yeah...let's run."

"What?! No way! We can't just run away!" Sonic exclaimed to which Knuckles got up and put an arm around him.

"If it is truly big then we are no match for it. It's irrational, it's impossible, it's-" Knuckles stopped, sensing a chaos emerald nearby, "but I suppose if there's a chaos emerald involved then I could make a little effort."

The echidna rushed to out the door, spinning and leaving a dizzy hedgehog in his dust.

"Wait, Knuckles!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Eggbot 3001 ripped through the city with Decoe and Bocoe at the controls. Why Eggman had insisted on them coming was beyond Shadow himself. He could finish off this menace in no time without help; Not like they were much though. Through all the smoke and flames, he caught a glimpse of blue and leaped down off of the gigantic machine towards it.

Sonic and the others all gawked in horror at what had once been Station Square. Every building. Every home. Every person. All gone and destroyed. Who could have done such a horrible thing…better yet, what kind of heroes were they for letting such a thing happen?

"For being the fastest thing alive, you sure are slow to take action."

The monster behind it all emerged and they were now face to face; Sonic had never seen this guy before.

"W-Who are you? What do you want?" Sonic stuttered, backing away just as Eggman did.

"I've been sent here to collect you, Sonic the hedgehog. Will you surrender yourself now without the need for a battle?"

This made him smirk. Sonic had never been one to give up without a fight and he definitely wasn't going to now. He was going to make this monster pay for what he had done.

"Not a chance."

Sonic shot forward and started throwing punches, missing each time.

"Such pitiful fighting skills. You're having trouble getting in a single hit." Shadow said, easily dodging every swing before grabbing his opponent's wrist and crushing it.

He began to spin dash in attempt to escape his grasp. It worked, Shadow quickly let go and ran backwards.

"I'll split you in half, you sad excuse for a hedgehog!" Sonic shouted as he continued to spin and followed him.

"You should have surrendered."

Shadow vanished before his very eyes causing Sonic to stop in his tracks. He looked all around but he was nowhere to be found. A slight jolt of pain hit his ear as a bright bolt of light flew past, barely missing his head. Sonic rubbed his ear and turned around to spot Shadow floating in the air, holding a chaos emerald.

_No wonder he's so fast, he must be using chaos control but how? He only has one chaos emerald._

"I am the ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog. The only perfect creation made by Professor Gerald endowed with the power of-"

"I'm afraid I can listen to this no longer. I must put an end to this foolish fight." Knuckles said, interrupting Shadow's speech. Along with Tails, the echidna came out of hiding and stood in front of Sonic.

"Hey butt out! I can handle this!" Sonic yelled.

"Not on your own you can't."

"Back off, creep! I wanna stand in front!" Sonic argued, only growing more annoyed and wanting to hurt him right then.

"Don't be such a stubborn mule!"

"Very funny coming from you!"

The two had a shouting match while Shadow gave Tails a questioning look. Tails shrugged and moved his finger in a circle. The Eggbot 3001 soon reached the scene.

"Shadow, allow us to get rid of this pest! No sense in wasting your energy on such a worthless opponent!" Decoe and Bocoe exclaimed through the speakers.

"As you wish."

"Onward!" Decoe and Bocoe announced as they charged forward.

Knuckles did the same, sending out his fists with full force over and over again. Huge dents were formed all over the bot.

"Oh yeah, Knuckles! You're the best!" Tails cheered on. Sonic looked over at him with a "you've got to be kidding me" look. "….you were good too, Sonic."

"Jeez, thanks. I can tell it was from the heart."

The bot tried to retreat but it only made Knuckles chase after it even faster. After a few more blows it couldn't take any more damage. They soon lost control and balance and fell over. The echidna was unable to get out of the way in time and was now half way trapped beneath the gigantic machine.

Sonic and Tails rushed to aid their fallen comrade of the other side.

"You owe me big time for this." Sonic said as he pulled on his friend's arm in attempt to get him free. While he worked on that, Tails peered over to check on where Shadow was; lo and behold, he was slowly approaching.

"Uh, guys…we've got company."

_**He has no hope.**_

"Die!"

Shadow used chaos blast, sending out a wave of energy. The defeated robot that lied on the ground blew up into a thousand pieces that flew up into the sky. Time pasted with no movement or signs of survival. There was no way any of them made it.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews! ^-^**

**I don't write many fighting scenes so try to bear with me on this.**

**I plan on having this chapter updated and another one up later on today.**

**If you have any ideas for this one or even another story then feel free to tell me.**

**bearvalley3365, it'll probably be easier for me to put Noah and Spencer into a sequel...but I'll definitely try and see what I can do.**


End file.
